Something Amazing Happens to Naota and Eri
by Wolfcry66
Summary: Eri convinces Naota to join the swimming club with her. But during their first practice, she starts to act strange. What surprises dose she have in store fore him? Rated M for lemon.


**A/N This a request.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own FL-CL**

* * *

 **Prologue:**

'Nothing amazing ever happens here.' a four-teen year old Naota thought to himself as he walked from his house to Shinden High School. As he walked past the average buildings of Mabase, he continued to think to himself. 'People seem to have forgotten about what happened two years ago, or at least that's what they act like. Like nothing happened.' Naota enters Shinden High, and begins his ordinary day.

'I guess it makes sense', Naota thought as he sat at his desk in his homeroom. Gaku and Masashi where talking to each other at their desks, and Eri was sitting in the front row, just a few sets across from Naota, she looks over at him for a second, he looks back. He looks bored, but she blushes and turns away quickly.

'Sure it was something when a lot of the town got wreaked, but after everything got fixed, people had to get back it their usual lives. You wouldn't guess anything happened from the way people act. but if you asked them, they would probably talk about it, but who would ask, everyone in this town already knows what happened, so what would be the point. like how the Medial Mechanica plant hasn't blow white smoke once since that day, people haven't cared about the giant, lopsided iron since then.

Naota went through his day, hardly talking to anyone.

It was at the end of the day when everyone was checking out postings for openings in clubs and teams.

Naota was looking over all of them, not particularly interested in anything. But then Eri got his intention.

"Naota, Naota, how about we both join the swimming team?" Eri excitedly asked.

Naota found himself stunned at her gleeful expression. Even after years of her volunteering him for things without his permission, he had yet to get up the nerve to say no to her. It was like that play in grade.

Naota looks over and notices Gaku and Masashi quietly laughing, knowing that he wouldn't turn Eri down. He thought their teasing him about his supposed romantic life was over after Mamimi left town, but he and Eri go a few dates over the summer leading up to high school, and they're acting like he and Eri where a old married couple.

* * *

 **Fooly Cooly: Something Amazing Happens to Naota and Eri:**

Gaku, Masashi, and Naota where walking along the river after school. Gaku taking the opportunity to tease Naota over Eri.

"So, are you really gonna do it?" Gaku asked Naota.

"Do what?" Naota asks back, not wanting to let Gaku get to him.

"You know what. Swim Team! Are you really gonna join the swim team with Eri?"

"What's the big deal with it if I do, we've done other things together?"

"This isn't just going to a summer block buster you know. You'll have to wear a bathing suit, which means Eri will have to war a bathing suit, which means...nnnnnnnaaaahhhhh" Gaku lets out a weird sounding sigh as blood drips from his noise.

Naota didn't want to indulge Gaku's immature behavior. he felt on that only desperate boys went that crazy at just the idea of a girls showing a little skin.

"Naota has been spending a lot more time with Eri since his brother came back to town only to take his wife back to America with him." Masashi says, referencing when Naota's older brother, Tasuku, came home.

* * *

 _Tasuku had returned to Mabase to tell his family that he had been picked up by a major league Baseball Team in America. Wile he was in town he meet back up with Mamimi. Apparently he had broken up with his American girlfriend. And that made him appreciate Mamimi's affection toward him._

 _Mamimi was just a freelance photographer and wasn't doing to well at it, so she didn't have much to stay in Mabase for._

 _Naota hasn't heard much about either of them, but they're probably happy together. Which he was OK with._

* * *

"It's not like that you guys. I'm happy that Mamimi got on with her life. And me and Eri just like hanging out." Naota defended.

"That's how it starts" Gaku said. "Boy meets girl, boy and girl hang out and have some fun, then boy and girl are sneaking into each other's bedrooms."

Naota still tried his best not to react to Gaku lewd imagination. He didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

"You do have more of a way with the ladies then you let on Naota." Masashi said. "Everyone still remembers how that hot Vespa women was all over you back them.

"Ahh, You mean the kiss kiss girl!?" Gaku almost shuttered. "Smooch smooch smooch..." Gaku went on.

'Of course that's the one part of that time they still talk about.' Naota thought as Gaku continued to make 'smooch' sound in the background.

Naota walked further in front of them.

"You know, if you two put as much attention into your own loves lives as you did mine, you might get some girls to talk about yourselves!" Naota called back to them.

That seemed to shut them up.

"I'm going home!" Naota said as he walked away from the river and up towards the street.

Naota was just crossing the bridge on his way home when he noticed Eri.

"Hay, Naota." She greeted him as she started to walk alongside him.

"Hay there Eri." Naota greeted back.

"It's OK if I walk home with you, right?"

"I've never said no to it before, have I."

Naota and Eri walked along for a while, but when they where almost to Naota's house, Eri asked.

"So, have you thought about joining the swim team with me?"

They where just stepping up to Naota's home when he and Eri stopped.

Naota looked at Eri. Then he smiled and said. "Sure why not. It sounds like fun actually, and it will be nice to learn how to swim." Naota may have lead a boring, ordinary life, but the more he hanged out with Eri, the easier he found it to enjoy the little things in life

Eri's smile widen. "That's great, we'll sign up together tomorrow."

Eri kisses Naota on the check and head off to her own home

Naota, still with his own smile walks into his house, smelling the dinner is Dad was making.

* * *

Naota was eating dinner with his father, and grandfather

Kamon had taken more to making spicier meals recently, but Naota was developing a test for it.

Naota was never one to start the family conversations at the dinner table. He was still a pretty quit person, and his father was always that one to bring up whatever he wanted.

"So, Naota, anything interesting happening at school today?" Kamon asked.

"No, not really." Naota simply replied.

"Are you sure about that? Now is usually the time when schools start setting up their clubs and team for the year?"

Naota stopped eating. As bad as Gaku and Masashi where, Kamon knew how to really go over the top with butting into Natoa's life.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Anything your are interested in, anything you and some _'friends' may being thinking of joining together_?" Kamon said the last part of his sentence in a weird tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Naota said

And with that Kamon slammed his palm down on the table. "Do you lie to me!" Kamon yelled, thought it seemed more for dramatic affect then outrage. "I know what it was like back in High School, I know kids don't like to be told that by their parents, but it's true. You are a young boy in the process of becoming a man, and you have been spending more and more time with that Ninamori girl lately.

"Now I've made it abundantly clear that I support whatever you know during your maturing process, but I only ask that you be honest with me about it!"

"What is all this about?" Naota asked.

"Oh I just happened to over hear you and Eri talking about joining the swim team together." Kamon said in a knowing tone. his past outburst forgotten.

"So what if I am?"

"Oh Naota, I can't tell if your deliberately keeping things from me, or if you really are still that naive. But none the less, any objective, outside observer can see that you and Eri have been growing very close over the last summer. And when you add that to a situation when the both of you have considerably less cloths on, the end result may seem pretty obvious." Kamon finished with a pervy grim to himself.

"The boy is at that cretin age now." Shigekuni added, like every other part of the conversation was normal.

Naota had finished his plate, and wasn't hungry any more. "I'm going to my room." He said.

As Naota walked away from the table, Kamon added one more thing.

"Well Naota, if nothing else, I have to admire how comfortable you have become with your body."

"What are you talking about now?"

"Oh, don't you know, I over heard some schools girls walking past the shop this afternoon, they where going on about how they're looking forward to seeing all the member of the Shinden High boy's swim team wearing their tight little speedos." Kamon ended with another pervy grin.

"Ah...Speedos?" Naota stammered out.

"Yes, the tiny one, what some people call banana hammocks."

Naota couldn't help himself now, he blushed a little bit. He suddenly thought it would be a good time to learn how to say no to Eri.

* * *

But he didn't say no to Eri.

And the next day the two of them where signed up.

Not long after that, they had try outs they where allowed to where their own swimwear.

Eri wore a simple one piece, dark purple bathing suit that matched her hair. And Naota wore yellow trunks.

The try outs where being done in alphabetical order, so Eri had already gone, and was sitting next to Naota while the waited for him to be called.

"So, how do you think I did Naota?" Eri asked.

"You did fine Eri." he answered.

"Do you think I make the team?"

"It's just the freshmen team, and there's not a lot of people trying out, so most likely. You're actually one of the better swimmer here, it looks like, so almost definitely."

Eri smiled brightly at Naota's compliment."So, do you feel that confident in yourself of making the team?"

"I guess, I'm not that much of a swimmer."

"Not be so hard on yourself Naota, remember when we went swimming over the summer, you not at all that bad at it."

Naota gave a half-smile at the vote of confidence.

"If you say so."

"I know so, even if there was more competition for the team, I think you could get on." Eri had taken to talking up Naota. she felt he needed the occasional confidence boost.

Naota was visibly smiled at what she said, but couldn't shack what his Dad told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this? It just seems like a random thing for us to do."

"What's wrong Naota, are you really that self-consensus about having to preform in public like this?"

"It's not that, I just can't figure out why you had this idea. I never thought you where interested in swimming like this before?

"And don't you think the swim suits are gonna be a little demeaning for the girls?" Naota said, that was the closest he had come to voicing his real concerns.

Eri had a little laugh at this. "You've been talking to Gaku to much lately. The girl's swimsuits are basic black one pieces, a lot of girl here today are wearing skimpier suits without even breaking any dress codes."

So it was only the guys wearing the stupidly small suits. Naota almost felt like it was some how reverse objection. But more likely, whoever was ordering the swim were for the school simply figured that since boys have less to hide, they should have less to wear.

Then the first N groups of kids was called for trying out and Naota stood up to head for the coach for instructions.

"Do your best Naota!" Eri called as he walked looked back at the smile she gave him, and he knew he could do any-less then try his best, no matter what issues he had.

* * *

Like Eri figured, they both made the team, and where given instructions on how to prepare for the first team practice in a few weeks

It was particularly bad for Naota when all the boys where given instructions to shave all their body hair.

* * *

Regardless of this, Naota found himself in the boy's locker room next to the school pool, and stripping off his street clothes.

Naota was sitting naked on a bench in the locker room as the other boys where getting ready around him when the part he had been dreading had came.

Shaving his body hair was one thing, no one had to see the results of that, but the idea of wearing a speedo in a place where a lot of people where going to see him in it was something else.

But none the less, Naota had come too far to not go through with this, he didn't want to disappoint Eri.

Slipping the speedo on, he took a moment to adjust to the mild discomfort. He had to make sure it wasn't ridding up into his ass creak.

With his much to small suit on, he took a deep breath and walked out on to the pool area.

Most of the boys didn't seem to mind to tight speedos. Thought Naota couldn't help but notice a few still trying to their the tiny suits straight.

Naota felt especially self-concussion when he notice a group of girl gawking at the boys. They must have been the girl his Dad had over heard.

Part of Naota was already fighting the urge to sneak out and never look back, but the Eri found him.

"Naota, there you are, you took longer in the looker room then I thought."

Sure enough Eri was wearing a black one piece swim suit. Not the show of skin Gaku was talking about.

"You definitely wear that suit well, Naota." Eri said.

Naota couldn't help but notice that Eri was looking all up and down his body, and seemed to linger on the pelvic area. She even showed a little blush.

"OK everyone, lets get in the pool and start warming up!" The coach called out to everyone.

Eri tore her eyes away from Naota and went to jump into the pool with everyone else.

Naota just stood there and thought about the look Eri was giving him

He was broken out of that train of thought when one of the other guys taped him on the shoulder. "Come on man, let's get in the pool."

The practice was pretty standard of a first club meeting. They did some underwater stretches and swam some leaps back and forth.

Near the end of the session, all the kids were just swimming around until they where told to leave.

Naota didn't know anyone else there, so he just traded water at the edge of the pool.

Eri was different, she was still pretty popular, and was good at getting people to like her. So she made some new friends right away.

Naota was feeling really lonely over that, mainly because he only joined this club to spend time with Eri.

But then he felt someone tug at the back of his speedo, giving him a wedgie.

"Ahhhhh." He let out in surprise.

Turning around, while cover his back side, he saw it was Eri who did it, and she seemed to be having a good laugh over it.

"What was that for!?" Naota asked, he felt uncomfortable in those speedos as it was.

"You looked a little sad, so I thought that sock like that might cheer you up a bit." Eri said, smiling.

"How was that supposed to cheer me up exactly?" Naota wasn't mad, just caught off guard.

"I guess I didn't think that through." Eri happily said.

"Well it seems like your enjoying these speedos more then I am." Naota said.

"Oh, come on Naota, you gotten learn how to loosen up if you wanna have more fun."

"Well you always seems to have enough fun for the both us." Naota said.

"Maybe, but I still want you to have some fun to."

"I'm enjoying the swimming just fine. I just need to get to know some more people here."

"Well you gonna have a hard time doing that if you don't talk to anyone."

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to more people next time. For now thought, I feel pretty swimed." Naota said as he hops out of the water and sit on the rim of the pool.

Eri gets another good look at Naota in his speedo, and leans her head against the rim of the pool while looking up at him.

"You know Naota, as much as I like spending time with you, you could really learn to have more fun. And I think I know just want while help you do that."

"Well what is that?"

"It's a surprise."

Eri was definitely acting weirder today. But Naota didn't have time to ask her any more questions as they where told to leave the pool and that practice was ending.

* * *

Naota and Eri walked home together as usual, parting ways at Naota's house. The rest of the evening went pretty normal for Naota, his Dad wasn't even all that interested in Naota's swim practice beyond asking him how it went.

Naota was heading for bed when he found a surprise waiting for him in his room.

"Eri!?" Naota called out when he walked into his room to find Eri sitting in a chair.

She out a finger over her mouth to let Naota know how loud he got.

She gets out of the chair and walks over to close the bedroom door behind him.

"What are you doing here Eri?" Naota asks in a normal voice, the shock having warn off

"Remember what I said earlier about knowing a way to help you loosen up and have more fun?" Eri answered.

"Let's sit down Naota."

Eri goes over and sits on Naota's bed, patting the spot next to her.

Naota sits in that spot, wanting to learn why Eri is acting this way.

"How did you even get into my house?" Naota asks.

"You gave me a spare key, remember?"

"Dose my Dad know you are here.

"No, and I think we should keep it that way."

"Why are you here?"

"I said to help you have more fun."

"How are you gonna do that?"

At this, Eri turns more to face Naota, and takes a hold of his hands in her own.

"Naota, I know that your friends have been teasing you about how much time we've been spending together. Dose it bother that much?" Eri asked.

"No, that's just how Gaku and Masashi are, they've always been that way, I'm used to it. Why?"

"Because if it did bother you, what I'm about to ask would seem even worse."

Naota was really confused now.

"Naota...We spent a lot of time together lately, we've hanged out, we've dated, and people seem to really like to act like we are a real couple, so I've been wondering, what if we actually where?"

"Where what?"

"A couple, like what if we just became real boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Naota was surprised by this, but not too surprised. They had been spending a lot of time together, in almost all respects they where a couple already. If they wanted to they could have dated other people, but neither of them saw any reason to.

"Eri I..."Naota paused.

"You don't want to do you? I just made you feel even more uncomfortable and now you don't want to hang out with me anymore, do you?" Eri said as she turned away from Naota.

"No, Eri, it's not that, of course I would love to be your boyfriend, I just never thought about it, so you surprised me, but the answer is still yes." Naota didn't feel conflicted this time, he really wanted to say yes to Eri right now.

Eri was overjoyed at that. She faced Naota again with her biggest smile ever. "That is great Naota!" she said then kissed him on the lips.

Naota was happy he was able to make her that happy.

"Great, so is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually no." Eri said as her voiced changed from a happy one to a more nervous tone. "Since we are a real couple now, there is one more thing I want to do that I think will definitely help you with your mood." Eri said nervously looking at her fingers.

"What is it?" Naota asked, feeling confused again.

"This." Was all Eri said right before he told hold of Naota's hands again and pressed them against her breast.

Naota blushed as he pulled his hands away from Eri's chest "Eri?!"

But before he could do anything else, Eri climbed on top of him. pinning him at his waste to his own bed. her lags on either side of his hips.

"Eri, what are you do..." Naota was cut off as Eri pulled her shit over her head, reveling her bra cover breasts. Naota, caught off guard again, blushed more as blood trickled from his noise.

Eri looked down on at him with a serious look. She leaned her arms on to Naota's shoulders. Her dark purple hair hanging down over Naota's face. She kisses him again.

"Eri, why...What's gotten into you?" Naota asked, out of breath.

"Naota, you see, you know how I've felt about you since grade school, and you know that you're the one person I can be really honest with." Eri starts as her pulls Naota's t-shirt off. "You see I've been thinking about doing this with you for a while now, but seeing you in those speedos today really got me exited, so I figured why not go for it." She finished as she started to work on the bet buckle of his pants.

"What so all this is just because you saw me almost naked?" Naota said, thinking that would make Eri as pervy as Gaku, or his Dad.

"It's not just that, I really like you Naota, and really trust you, and know that you feel the same way about me. Seeing you in that swim suit today just showed how nice you body is to go with our personality." Eri said as she ran her hand a long Naota's chest. He had built up some muscle over the past couple of years.

"You do feel the same way about me right?" Eri said as she took off her bra. Naota's face turned a deep red at the first pear of breasts he had seen. He would not lie to a girl just to see her naked. But he really did feel that way about Eri, she just happened to also want to have sex with him.

"I...I do feel that way about you Eri." Naota managed to say.

Eri seemed relieved at his response, like it was that last bit of insurance that she was doing that right thing that she needed.

Less nervous now, Eri places Naota's hands over her boobs, where he plays with them, enjoying the feel of them. Eri then pulls Naota's face to hers, where they enjoy a far more balanced kissed then the one she gave him before.

This foreplay goes on for a few minutes. Eri naked from a the waste up, and Naota in nothing but his boxers (thought he was thinking about investing in some speedo briefs if they had this affect on Eri).

"OK hold on." Eri as she pushed Naota away. He was afraid that she had changed her mind. "Take off you underwear." She said.

Naota's mind was flooded with lust at this point, so he simply did as she said and got off the bed briefly to remove his last bit of clothing.  
As he got back on the bed, and saw that Eri had took something out of her pocket.  
"Now put this on." Eri said as she handed Naota a condom.

Naota saw that it was just the right size. "Where did you get this?"

"I stopped by a drug store on the way over here.

"I got a good look at your 'size' in the pool today." Eri said the last part with a grin and a blush.

She then began to unbuckle her own belt.

Seeing what was coming, Naota tore open the wrapper, and started working to unroll the condom.

He suddenly found it hard to remember what they showed him in health class.

Meanwhile, Eri a slid her pants down and off, and was putting her thumbs in the hem of her panties, and pulls them down her lags, and off.

When she saw that Naota was having trouble, she helped out.

"Here." She said as she steadied Naota's hands. She then helped him slide the condom on to his erect penis.

Naota couldn't help but feel embarrassed that the first time Eri touch him, as to help get a condom on, and that he needed help with it in the first place.

Eri picked on this. "It's OK, it's both our first times, it will take a little practice to get stuff like that right. ha" Eri said with a shy smile as she sat knees, across from Naota.

She took a deep breath. "OK the really awkward part is behind us." Eri say as she pulls Naota in the start kissing him.

As they kiss, she starts to lean back on the bed, pulling Naota into a laying position on top of her.

She unfolds her lags and wraps them around Naota's hips.

Naota feel the warmth of her womanhood on his manhood, and the pelvic areas are pressed together. He begins to adjust himself to push into her.

The tip is at her entrance when he breaks their kiss. "Eri, are you sure about this? I mean, I heard it pretty uncomfortable for girls their first time, and I don't want to mess it up for you?"

Eri kisses Naota again. "It's OK, I know whats coming, and I trust you not to mess it up." She finishes and kisses him again.  
With that Naota takes a deep breath, and pushed in.

The condom is thin, so he can the walls of Eri's pussy on the sides of his cock. He is so overcome with the new feelings, he almost doesn't feel it as he breaks Eri's hymen.

"Oh" Eri let's out a small pained noise.

"You OK?" Naota stops moving her Eris distressed sound.

Catching her breath Eri responds, "Yeah, yeah, it's OK, just keep going, it's already starting to hurt less."  
Naota moves further slower, easing his way into Eri.

Eri definitely seemed to start to enjoy it. Her pained breathing was slowly replaced with deeper, more pleasured breathing.  
When Naota's crotch made full contact with Eri, he started to back out. When he pushed back he found it a little easier and that Eri had become more wet, and had loosened up.

"Faster Naota." Eri breath out.

Naota only wanted to make her happy, and he did started moving faster. He also wrapped his arms around Eri's body to keep her still as he started to fuck her in earnest.

Eri was really started to enjoy Naota's trusts into her. So much so that she wrapped her lags around his ass, and began moving her hips in time with his.

The two of them a breathing and humping each other in synch and their bodies begin to shin with a thin layer of sweat.

Eri's heavy breathing turned into moans. "OOOHHHHH, oh, keep going, faster with you can."

Naota could feel his body starting to tense up, so he doesn't say anything in reply, but dose go faster.  
The sight of Eri in such pleasure, and the feeling her body was giving where driving Naota to the edge. Before he knew what was going on, his balls tightened up on him, and he came.  
"AAAAAHHHHH." Naota let out and his body suffered from intense sock waves.

He then relaxed his weight on to Eri's body for a second before rolling off of her.

As Naota caught his breath and stared up at the bunk over his bed, Eri did the same, after a minute or two, he turned to her and spoke.

"So, how was it for you?" He didn't know what to ask right after sex, but that was what came to mind.

"You did great, really." Eri said as she turned to face him.

Then Naota realized something. "Hey, did you...you know?" He blushes at the question no man wants to have to ask.

Eri smiles him. "No I didn't quit get there." She says in a understanding voice.

"I'm sorry." Naota says in a regretful voice.

"It's OK, it was just our first time, you really did better then a lot of guys, from what I've heard."

"But I said I didn't want to mess it up for you."

"Don't worry you didn't." Eri says as she moves her hand beneath the cover to remove the used condom from Naota.

Throwing it into his trash bin, Eri reaches into her pants pocket, and pulls out another condom. "I'm sure you can manage another go, or two. Boy's you age have a lot of stamina for stuff like this."

Naota blushed at what Eri said, but was already starting to feel blood flowing slowly back to his dick.

"I got a couple of packs of these. I think we can split them up between the two of us, having them at the ready at both our hoses. That way, we can get as much 'practice' as we need."

Naota and Eri began kissing again.

"Oh, and don't worry." Eri said breaking their kiss. "I told my parents I'm staying with a friend whose cover for me in-case they call, so we got all night if you want."

Naota did not have to describe how happy he was to hear that.  
It seemed that Eri was right, this did help him feel better

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N Hope you all enjoyed that.**

 **This is my first FL-CL fanfic. Feel free to leave a review to share your thoughts and opinions.**


End file.
